(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pedal structure for musical drum, in particular, to a pedal structure including a front seat board connected to a rear seat board having a plurality of holes so that the connection of the front seat board with the rear seat board can be adjusted so as to provide a sloping to the pedal of the musical drum.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pedal structure for musical drum is shown in FIGS. 4 to 6. The pedal structure includes a pedal frame 30 having a beater 31 at the top section thereof and a pedal 32, and a chain connecting the beater 31 to the pedal 32 to form the pedal structure for the musical drum. Generally, the bottom face of the pedal frame 30 is provided with a frame shaft or a seat board 34 to position the pedal structure. One end of the seat board 34 for positioning is directly locked to the bottom section of the pedal frame 30, and the end of the surface of the seat board 34 has a screw hole 36 to mount the end terminal of the pedal 32. The other end of the pedal 32 is connected to the chain 33 so that the pedal 32 is formed into a sloping structure, facilitating the drummer to step onto the pedal to beat the drum.
As the seat board 34 has a single board face and the seat board 34 has to be placed horizontally on the floor at a higher level, the pedal 32 connected to the seat board 34 together with the chain 33 will produce a gap and therefore the swinging angle of the pedal 32 cannot be adjusted. As a result, the exertion of force by stepping at the pedal 32 is uncomfortable to the user. Further, the mounting of pedal frame to the seat board by means of a conventional screw bolt 35 is not conveniently unscrewed or tightened after a period of use. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pedal structure for musical drum which mitigates the above drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pedal structure for musical drum, wherein the front seat board and the rear seat board are stacked and locked to each other, wherein one end of the front seat board and the bottom face of the pedal frame are fastened to each other, and the other end of the front seat board is provided with at least one protruded ridge and a positioning hole for the mounting with at least one protruded ridge and a through hole provided on the rear seat board, the front seat board and the rear seat board are stacked and screw nuts and screw bolts are used to fasten the seat boards, thereby the end terminal of the rear seat board and the end section of the pedal are mounted to form the pedal structure of which the sloping of the pedal can be adjusted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a provide a pedal structure for musical drum, wherein one or more than one parallel protruded ridges are provided on the board surface of the front and rear seat board, enhancing the positioning of the rear seat board on front seat board. A further object of the present invention is to provide a pedal structure for musical drum, wherein the center through holes on the stacking portion of the rear seat board are arranged in a row.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pedal structure for musical drum, wherein the sloping of the pedal is adjustable to provide a comfortable position to the drummer.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.